criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Hector Montoya
"El Rey's successor" redirects here. For other uses, see El Rey (disambiguation). Hector Montoya, also known as "El Rey" and appearing as a central character in Season 3 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in the murder investigation of Olympic athlete Oscar Rojas in Cheaters Never Win (Case #47 of World Edition). He later killed Canadian prime minister Jason Stone in Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition). Profile Hector is the 49-year-old goodwill ambassador for South American teams in the Olympics. He has a wig with short black and gray hair, a scar over his left eye, a black mustache, and freckles on both of his cheeks. Underneath the wig, he has multiple scars on his scalp. In his first appearance, he dons a sand-colored suit with an Olympics badge over a white-collared shirt. It is known that Hector drinks caipirinha. In his second appearance, Hector's wig has been combed in a neater manner and he wears a dark blue jacket with white sleeves and a white maple leaf design, along with a red scarf draped around his shoulders with the word "CANADA" on it. It is discovered that Hector eats poutine, uses eye drops, and knows lock picking. Events of Criminal Case Cheaters Never Win Hector became a suspect after the player and Michelle found the note he sent to the victim. He had already heard about Oscar's death, and said it was a shame for both Luzaguay and the Olympics. He explained the message itself was a congratulatory card for a winning athlete, and he wanted to hand the card personally due to being the South American Goodwill Ambassador. When asked when it was, he said he saw Oscar yesterday before the parade, at the Olympic Stadium signing autographs. This prompted Michelle and the player to search the Stadium for more clues regarding the victim's death. Hector was interrogated again about the victim's urine that was handed over to him. He explained the victim's use of steroids was called into question, and he was asked to oversee the testing. On his way there, he ran into Yamil Albarran and lost track of time when he drank with him. Michelle was surprised he forgot his job due to stopping for happy hour; but Hector said as Goodwill Ambassador, settling issues with doping was not his priority, but ensuring that Olympic spirit is maintained. Hector was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Edson Caetano for Oscar's murder. But he showed up at headquarters, reporting that a historical document from Colombia belonging to him disappeared. Coincidentally, the player and Carmen found that same document at the favela bar, so they returned it to him. He said he collects antique memorabilia from South America, and was especially fond on that piece since its from a little-known period of Colombian history. When asked what it was about, he said it was an assembly announcement made out by a group of intellectuals in the late 50s who wanted to start a revolution, believing they either disbanded or gone underground since then. Since they determined it came from SOMBRA, Carmen asked where it came from; Hector said he found it rummaging through an antique shop in Campanilla, Colombia. Down to the Wire Trivia *Hector is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in two cases. *Hector is one of the characters to have appeared physically in two different regions. **Due to events canon to the game, Hector is one of the killers in Criminal Case who were interrogated in the Additional Investigation for plausible reasons. Case appearances *Cheaters Never Win (Case #47 of World Edition) *The King's Shadow (Case #48 of World Edition; mentioned) *Operation Spyfall (Case #54 of World Edition; mentioned) *Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition) Gallery HMontoyaWorldEdition.png|Hector, as he appeared in Cheaters Never Win (Case #47 of World Edition). HMontoyaWorldEditionC170.png|Hector, as he appeared in Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition). HMontoyaWorldEditionM.jpg MSC55HMontoya.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Central Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:SOMBRA Leaders